Some devices include waveguides for providing near-to-eye display capabilities. For example, a head mounted display (“HMD”) can include waveguides to provide a single-eye display or a dual-eye display to a user. Some devices are designed to provide a computer-generated image (“CGI”) to a user, while other devices are designed to provide a mixed environment display, which includes superimposing a CGI over a real-world view. Thus, a user can see a real-world view of objects in their surrounding environment along with a CGI, a feature that is sometimes referred to as an “augmented reality display” because a user's view of the world can be augmented with a CGI. Although such devices are becoming more commonplace, developments to improve the sharpness of displayed images will continue to be a priority. In addition, there is a need for designs that improve the battery life, as well as a need to reduce the cost and weight of such devices.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.